Visiting the Lord of the Ring Series Book I
by MirrorHallow29311
Summary: Summary of shorts in author's note in the first chapter.
1. Pinch Me I Must Be Dreaming

Author's note: Greetings all Lord of the Rings fans. I apologies for the quick turn in the direction in my story, instead of reading the books; my OC will simply be traveling into trying to change events for the better. I own none of these characters; they belong solely to the creative mind of J.R.R. Tolkien. I apologies in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes that slip through and I encourage those who read this to please correct me so that I can learn. Thank you for joining me in this journey.

Chapter 1: Pinch me I must be dreaming!

Our story begins with one of the most unlikely of people. In the small town of Pine Valley, it was of public opinion that one Cassandra Warren would never do anything of value. A social outcast since childhood Cassandra had long since grown a layer of tough skin and learned to ignore the gossip of the townspeople. Indeed Cassandra's only friends in school had been the characters in the books she would read. Needless say this did not help her much in gaining acceptance from her peers. She was teased simply because of her love of reading.

No one, not even Cassandra herself, could have foreseen what Fate had in store for her. The day had started out just like any other. A normal day in high school, I should say for Cassandra Warren. After the first few years of sitting alone in the cafeteria during lunch, she had long since decided to spend lunch hour in the library. It was quiet there and Cassandra enjoyed what little peace she could find away from her peers. The library was her sanctuary, a place where she could escape her normal life and travel to unknown lands filled with adventure and magic. Cassandra sat in her favorite spot a large cushioned armchair right next to the fiction section. Setting her bag in her lap she searched through it to pull out a worn copy of The Hobbit.

Cassandra was determined to read through the whole series again. Out of all books she ever read this series was the closest to her heart. The most unlikely person that one could ever expect to make a difference in a hopeless situation does. Cassandra shook her head to clear out the cobwebs. "Get your head out of the clouds Cassie. Stuff like this only happens in fantasy stories or fan fiction writings," she muttered to herself. She was just about to open her book when something strange happened. The book began to glow with a light so bright that it blinded her eyes and in a flash Cassandra, her bag, and the book disappeared from the library as if they were never there to begin with.

The next thing Cassandra became aware of was that she was sitting in a chair very much like the one in the library. It appeared that she was in a small house or perhaps it would be more correct to say despite any misgivings she had that it was just like a hobbit-hole the way Tolkien described it. "Now really Cassie, let's not be silly. Hobbits do not really exist. They are only real in the book," she thought to herself out load.

"I assure that we hobbits are quite real, thank you very much," stated the owner of the house. Cassandra could not believe her eyes a hobbit, no she must be seeing thing. Perhaps she hit her head and this was just some hallucination caused by unconsciousness.

"This isn't real… you can't exist," she muttered to herself.

"Now see here! I have no clue what you are doing in my home, but I have enough trouble with the dwarves that are currently making a mess in my home. Now if you don't mind I suggest you explain yourself," demanded the hobbit.

"Dwarves… messed up home? No, this can't be. Sir are you by any chance Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag-End," Cassandra inquired.

"Yes," answered Bilbo suspiciously.

"Pinch me I must be dreaming! I actually travelled to Middle Earth. How could this happen? Oh… where is Gandalf when you need him," she muttered.

"Right behind you holding off a group of suspicious dwarves that would like nothing more than to get their hands on you for questioning," the wizard said.

"Of the wizards in the literary I had to fall into the story of one that has a sense of humor," Cassandra thought.

Author's Note: This ends the first chapter of the story revised edition you could say. I apologies again for changing it, but when I thought about it in the long run this would make for a quicker story and more updates. Please I hope you will still join for the next chapter. Also please review and tell me what you think. (For those still interested in the original I will work on it if you could recommend another site that would allow it.)


	2. Awkward Introductions

Chapter 2: Awkward Introductions

Cassandra had always been socially awkward at the best of times as a child and now even more so as a teenager. It was why she had always identified with the characters in fantasy stories and considered them to be her friends of sorts. Now that she had somehow found herself transported to Middle Earth into the home of Bilbo Baggins herself, she couldn't help but think she had the worst timing ever. Of all the times this could happen it had to be during the first meeting of Thorin's company.

By the looks of it they were not happy at all that she was here. The only thing she could think of to do was probably not one of her smartest ideas. "When are we exactly? Has Bilbo been told about the adventure yet," Cassandra asked.

"How exactly do you know about any of this? Have you been spying on us," asked one of the dwarves. He was younger than all the rest. If Cassie had to guess she would say his name was Bifur, if she recalled correctly.

"No, not really," she hedged.

"Now child I think you really should tell the truth right now. It is not wise to lie, especially to a group such as this," said Gandalf.

"Fine, but you won't believe me. I'm not from here, Middle Earth I mean. I come from a place very different from here, a place with no magic, unless it is within the pages of a fantasy story. Where I come from you are all fictional characters created by an author known as Tolkien. This is how I knew what the meeting was about. I read it in Tolkien's book," Cassandra said.

The dwarves looked like they did not believe. Bilbo looked at her like she was a poor thing that needs to be taken care of because of a mental defect. Gandalf on the other hand just hummed a bit while he stroked his beard. "In any case child you cannot be left alone to your own devices. You shall come with us," Gandalf said.

"Now see here Gandalf it is bad enough you insist on taking the hobbit, but I draw the line at that. The girl will only slow us down more and will become an even bigger burden," said Thorin.

"Gandalf, she could always just stay here with me. It would be no trouble at all. I would not mind the company. It's been a tad bit lonely around here since mother died," Bilbo offered.

"I have spoken Thorin, the child and Mr. Baggins will join or you can find yourself another wizard to help you. Might I suggest Radagast the Brown, he would be glad to help you I'm sure," the wizard stated.

"Fine you win Gandalf, but I will not be held responsible for them," Thorin said before storming out of the room with the rest of the dwarves following.

"I don't recall ever agreeing on going Gandalf," the hobbit said.

"It would be best to give up now, Mr. Baggins. I don't think Gandalf will take no for an answer," Cassandra said. She could have sworn she saw a twinkle in Gandalf's eye once she said that.

"Now child I believe it is time you tell us your name," said Gandalf.

"Cassandra, sir, my name is Cassandra Warren," she replied.

Author's note: This ends the second chapter. Thank you for joining me. Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. A Spot of Dinner and the Journey Begins

Chapter 3: A Spot of Dinner and the Journey Begins

After the introduction a thought occurred to Bilbo, "Ms. Warren how is it you came to be in my living room?"

"I fear you will not believe me Mr. Baggins. For now I will just say it was never my intention to come into your home without your permission," she said. Cassandra turned her gaze to the book in her hand. She realized that if it got into the wrong hands it could cause chaos. "I just had to bring the whole series with to school in my bag," she berated herself in her thoughts. Cassandra sigh and placed The Hobbit safely inside her bag all the while vowing to keep them safe and to help Thorin's company any way she could.

"I suppose that explanation will do for now, child. Now I believe I will go and try to dissuade Thorin from doing anything he might regret," said Gandalf as he exited the room.

"Well now that is settled. It looks like you could do with a good meal," said Bilbo, "Come with me to the kitchen and let's see if there is anything left for you." Not wanting to offend him she did as she asked. Cassandra stood up for the chair, slinging her bag over her shoulder, and made to follow Bilbo. Unfortunately, for her the ceiling was made for a hobbit's height and this caused her to bump her forehead on the archway leading into the kitchen.

Cassandra rubbed her forehead briefly before coming to stand next to the hobbit. Bilbo muttered to himself over what little food was left. "Please do not go to too much trouble, Mr. Baggins I would be fine with just tea and something small to eat," she said trying to ease the poor hobbit's mind.

"Very well, what kind of tea do you want," Bilbo asked, "And what would you like to eat?"

"It does not matter to me. Whatever you have left is fine," she said softly.

"Alright, go and wait in the living room and I will join you in a bit," he said. Cassandra muttered her thanks and made to leave. This time she ducked her head when going back into the living room. She went to sit in the same chair she appeared in. "I wonder if the school will notice I am gone. Would my parents notice or even care, it is not like I am their only child. They still have my perfect older siblings, my older brother the jock and my older sister Ms. Popular-over achiever herself. If one of them disappeared suddenly my parents would be all tears, but with me it was always 'why can't you be good at sports like your brother, or why can't you be more like your sister?' They never cared about me as a person," Cassandra thought sadly.

It was no wonder that Cassandra started to read fantasy books. They offered her an escape from her life at home. The irony of this was that at school she was teased for being a bookworm. It seemed that she had bad luck in both aspects in her life. Maybe here she might make a few friends.

Cassandra managed to do what she always did put her pain behind a mask. A mask she had created as a child to hide just how much it hurt when her parents ignored the person she was on the inside. She even smiled at Bilbo when he entered the room. She thanked him again for his kindness.

Cassandra ate the small helping of seed-cake. After she was finished it, she took the cup of tea in her hands to warm them. Glancing around the room she noticed the huge collection of books. "I have never seen so many books owned by one person," she commented.

"They are not all mine. The books belong to the Baggins family going back generations. I have probably read them all at least a few times," Bilbo said. Cassandra took a sip of tea as Bilbo continued, "Most of them are written in Common Tongue, but I have a few written in Sindiran."

"Sindiran… one of the elvish languages, right," she said.

"That's right," Bilbo said.

"You must love stories," Cassandra commented. Bilbo nodded in agreement. "What are your favorite kinds of stories Mr. Baggins?"

"As a child I loved stories of adventures. I suppose now that I am older I enjoy stories based on history," he said, "And now here I am with a real adventure calling to me and here I find myself frightened of it."

"I know the feeling. All my life I read tales about journeys or quests looking for an escape. If anyone can understand what you are going through it is me," she said, "Mr. Baggins I have a felling you will be just fine as long as you do not let fear dictate your action rather let them serve as a warning for when things become dark."

Cassandra finished her tea and put her cup on the small table in front of her. Despite of trying she found her body curling up on the arm chair and her eyelids close. Next thing Cassandra is aware of is the sound of feet rushing around and being shaken awake. She jumped out of the chair startled and stared at Bilbo.

"Come on Ms. Warren, we must hurry or we will be left behind," he said running towards the door. Without question Cassandra made sure to grab her bag and ran after him. Vaguely she was aware of a neighbor asking where Bilbo was going.

"I am going on an adventure!" Bilbo yelled.

Author's note: This ends the third chapter. Thank once again for joining me. I'm sorry for the wait. I'll try and get the next chapter out soon. I do not own any Lord of the Ring Characters. I only own my OC Cassandra Warren.


	4. In Which the Journey Actually Begins

Author's note: I would like to apologies for the length of time that has passed between updates. My grandmother's condition was progressing towards the worse and we made a hasty trip to California to say our goodbyes. She died a few days later peacefully. I have been home for a few weeks now and have just gotten the inspiration to write again. To thank you all for your patient this time I have completed four chapters to upload at once, a small reminder that I am uploading as soon as I finished the chapters. Once again I do not own any of the characters from the Lord of the Rings they belong to the creative mind of Tolkien. My OC Cassie belongs to me. Now our journey continues.

Chapter 4: In Which the Journey Actually Begins

Despite her first impression of Mr. Baggins being more of an indoors type. Cassandra quickly found out he could move faster than his appearance would lead to believe. Luckily for her hobbit legs were shorter than human legs so she was able to keep up with him, where otherwise she would have been left behind. They quickly caught up with the company about a mile down the road. They quickly came to a stop in front of the older dwarf named Balin. "I've signed the contract," Bilbo panted while handing over to him.

Balin looked it over nodding to himself and said, "Everything appears to be in order. Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield Master Baggins." The sounds of muttering and the exchange of money could be heard. Apparently there was a bet going to see if Bilbo would show up. Gandalf looked very pleased with himself; he must have betting in Bilbo's favor. Balin's attention shifted towards Cassandra. "One more order of business. If you wish to come as Gandalf insists you must read and signed this contract first lassie," he said handing her said contract. Cassandra looked it over nodding to herself. Like Bilbo contract it stated what would happen if she were to be incarnated by the aforementioned dragon and that she was entitled to an equal share of the treasure once Erebor was recovered.

"Not like I haven't already decided to go. This contract is only a formality," She thought to herself as she signed away her fate under the name Cassandra Melinda Warren. Calmly Cassandra handed the contract over to Balin without so much as an outward sign of panic. Balin once again checked everything was in order and welcomed her to the group. Bilbo was given a pony to ride on and Gandalf, somehow, had managed to acquire an older mare on short notice for her to ride.

Bilbo and Cassandra took a couple of tries to mount their rides and then the company was off. Cassandra feeling a certain kinship with Bilbo she rode next to him. "Should I be surprised that Gandalf actually gambles," she whispered to Bilbo.

Before Bilbo could answer he was interrupted, "Child it is not gambling if you are certain of something it is merely an investment," Gandalf answered. "Note to self never bet against Gandalf when he appears to be sure about something," she thought.

As their journey continued throughout the day things were tense between Thorin and the two new additions of the company. Thorin had arrived at Bag-End the last day expecting to find the burglar that Gandalf had promised. Only to find a hobbit more fit to work as a grocer than a burglar. Just when he was about to deny Gandalf's choice, who should show up, but a young child of man barely out of childhood by the look of it, appearing out of thin air. Disturbing to say the least of how she appeared to add to the fact she had knowledge of their quest. Then Gandalf insists not only to bring the hobbit, but the girl-child as well or he would not help the company on the journey. Thorin had been regretting to agreeing to the wizard's request ever since. Those two would surely slow the company down and just might die due to their inexperience at fighting. Their death would be on Gandalf's head should such a thing ever happen, Thorin would not be held responsible.


	5. They Just Had To Be Trolls

Chapter 5: They Just Had To Be Trolls

After a long day of travel the company came upon an abandoned broken down house. Gandalf getting a bad feeling insisted that they should move on to find another place to set up camp for the night. Thorin put his foot down saying it was almost nightfall and that this place was as good as any they could find this late. Gandalf muttered about the stubbornness of dwarves and made to storm off stating that he was going to find the company of the only reasonable person there was himself.

Cassandra took a quick look at Thorin and saw he was in no shape to be reasoned with and any try to be made would be met only with hostility. "I have to tread lightly with him in any case. How should a brooch the fact that there are trolls not that far from here," she pondered. Then it hit her like wave. "Do you not find it odd about how that house appears? It looks like something or someone decided to destroy it to get to whoever was inside," she stated.

The dwarves just stared at her for a bit and then turned towards the house to take a look. "Hmmm the lass is right. I say trolls were here not too long ago. Could possible still be in the area Thorin," said Dwalin.

"Very well then we shall be on the lookout for them tonight. Also tighten the watch tonight around the horses. Kili, Fili you are on horse watch tonight. Now that that is take care off let us set up camp," Thorin said.

"At least they are aware of the possible danger now. Hopefully this will be enough to avoid the trolls," she thought as she helped Bilbo gather wood for the night's fire. It took awhile to gather enough wood due to the lack of fallen branches. Cassandra, however, was good at climbing trees, so she climbed up to the lower stronger branches and broke off the thinner parts and dropped them down to Bilbo to catch. Sufficed to say it was already dark when they headed back to camp. "At least we will have plenty of kindling for the fire now," she said while nodding to the huge bundle in her arms.

"Where did you learn to climb trees like that Ms. Warren," Bilbo asked curiously.

"My elder brother taught me when we were younger. We were rather close back then. As we grew older we just drifted apart. Been awhile since we actually seen eye to eye," Cassandra said quietly.

Before Bilbo could say anything more they ran into Fili and Kili. They looked a little panicked. "What's wrong," Bilbo asked.

Cassandra signed, "Let me guess you two let down your guard and now some of the ponies are missing, right?" The two looked surprised, but nodded to show she was right. "Trolls," she muttered while shaking her head and grabbing the wood in Bilbo's arm. "Alright I'll head back to camp and inform the other. Do not to go looking for those trolls on your own without back up," Cassandra said before she ran off towards camp.

It took her about five minutes, on fear for those three going on their own alone to look for those trolls, to run back to camp. Finally after what felt like ages Cassandra reached the camp. Panting she delivered the message and the general area they were at. The company immediately dropped what they were doing and ran there. Cassandra dropped the wood on the grounded and quickly followed them.

They arrived where she at left them to find that the boys had gone ahead despite Cassandra's warning. Luckily even in the dark the dwarves turned out to be quite skilled at tracking and they quickly picked up their trail. This had led them right to the trolls. Cassandra out of the corner of her eye Thorin looking disappointedly at his nephews, but she was more worried about the fact Bilbo was alone out there right in front of the aforementioned trolls about to be eaten.

The whole company quickly rushed in and was quickly captured. "I am so giving those three the lecture of the century when we get out of this," she thought from her place tide up to the spick over the fire along with four other dwarves. She glanced over to the others tide up by the tree. Thorin looked beyond angry, "That is if Thorin does not beat me to the punch," Cassandra finished her thought while trying to help the others attempting to blow out the fire below them.

Meanwhile, the trolls were busy arguing how they were going to eat them. Bilbo picking up on this tried stall by telling them they were cooking them all wrong. That they had to be skinned first, but that would do the trolls now good because the whole company was infected with worms making them unsafe to eat. "Good Mr. Baggins keep it up. Just a little longer now, Gandalf will be here soon," Cassandra thought encouragingly.

Gandalf appeared moments later and turned the trolls to stone. Seeing this Bilbo quickly rushed over to put out the fire. Everyone on the spick let out a sigh of relief.


	6. Lectures and Treasures

Chapter 6: Lectures and Treasures

Things were tensed inside the company and the tensions were running high. Wisely the matter was held off until they got back to camp. Once they reach it, however, all hell broke loose. The dwarves just started going off at the three that got them into the mess all at once. Gandalf just stood there watching and not intervening. Cassandra patience had run out on this and it was time for someone to start acting like an adult here.

"Would everyone please be just shut up!" she shouted. Needless to say that caused everyone to be quiet and look at her. "Thank you. Now children this is what we are going to do. Since we are dealing with blood relatives Thorin has right to lecture Fili and Kili. As for Mr. Baggins since Gandalf wanted him to come, our resident wizard has the right," Cassandra stated calmly. Looking around at the group she then stated with a stern look, "Are we all clear on this, because if we are not I will separate you all like the squabbling children you are acting like." They all agreed while looking at her wearingly.

"Must be having flash backs at being scolded by their mothers as little boys," Cassandra thought. The dwarves and Cassandra busied themselves with straightening up the camp that had been ruined in the panicked flee. If they were all honest with themselves, they wanted to keep their noses out of family matters in the case of Thorin's nephews and they would rather not risk angering the wizard.

Cassandra was by the fire pit adding kindling to the pile, while Gloin blew on the embers to get the fire to grow. It was a little ironic to her a few minutes ago she was trying desperately to stop a fire in order to save her life and now she was helping to start one for warmth. If she were reading about this in one of her books she would have been laughing, but experiencing was completely different issue all together. Cassandra could not help, but think she was getting involved in something that was more dangerous than the books had ever led her to believe. This was real, not some work of fiction, and for the first time since getting here Cassandra truly understood that now. If they had arrived any later Mr. Baggins, Fili, and Kili would have been dead. This all would have been on her head for she left them alone in the first place.

Gloin sat back after the fire had started going. He could not help, but worry about the child in front of him. To him she was a child because he could not help, but compare her to his own boy back home. The girl could not be any older than fifteen- sixteen at the most. By dwarf standards she was barely out of infancy.

Even during the glory days of Erebore, when trade between the race of man and dwarves was abundant, little was known of dwarf society by outsiders. Any dwarf worth their bread knew that while they valued gold and jewels, what they truly treasured were children. Raising children, in the dwarf culture, was not just the job of the parents, but the whole community. Orphaned children rarely stayed alone, they were immediately taken in by any remaining family members and if none were available the child was taken in by neighbors.

This is why it was such a shock for the company to find this poor girl alone. "Where was this lass's parents? Were they dead? If they were dead than where was the rest of her family? Why was she alone," Gloin's thoughts raced through his head.

"My parents are still amongst the living Gloin," Cassandra answered. Said dwarf snapped his head in her direction. "Your thoughts distracted you enough that you did not realize you were speaking. To answer your question my parents are alive and well. Thanks for asking."

"Then where are lass?"

"At home with my elder siblings, I suppose," Cassandra answered shortly. She stared at the fire for awhile before continuing, "I'm the youngest of three children. My two older siblings are gifted, you could say. My brother, Seth, is twenty. He is a prodigy at martial arts and that is not even mentioning that he has a full scholarship to college for his amazing track records. My sister, Elizabeth, is seventeen. She has a way of just drawing people to her like bees are drawn to sweet smelling flowers. She is the perfect model student, overachieving and has straight A's. Then there is me, their book worm, socially awkward baby sister. Needless to say I've grown up in my elder sibling's shadows."

Cassandra could not help, but think about how she disappoints her parents. She was never as gifted as Seth or academically superior like Elizabeth. She could still see the disappointment in their eyes because she was not on equal footing with her siblings. It embarrassed them because of her lack of skills brought Seth and Elizabeth's achievements down due to their failure of a baby sister. This also caused the community to gossip doubting Cassandra was even biologically related to the Warren family. Some particularly mean women would say that she was left on the Warren doorstep one night and only out for the goodness of her parent's heart that she was not in the system bumping from home to home at the moment.

"Are your parents not worried about you being gone," Balin asked having heard the conversation between Gloin and Cassandra.

"I think they love me as much as they can, but they obviously love my elder siblings more. As for being worried that I have disappeared I'm not so sure," she answered feeling tired. Cassandra tried fighting it, but her eyes closed on their own and she fell asleep.

"Cassie," a young voice called. "Cassie wake up," it giggled. Cassandra opened her heavy eyelids and before her appeared a seven year old Elizabeth next to a ten year old Seth. "Finally, we have been forever for you to wake up!"Elizabeth called while her and Seth started to run away.

"Izzy! Sety," Cassandra's four year old self called trying to catch up. Her tiny legs were unable to carry her fast enough. "Izzy! Sety! Please don't leave me alone. Wait up!"

Suddenly two ice cold voices could be heard by the tiny girl: "Why can't you ever be as good as Elizabeth? Look at her all honors class, captain of the cheerleader squad, and the homecoming queen." "Why can't you show some athletic promise? Seth is great at any sport he tries, a genius at martial arts, has a scholarship to West Point and once he graduates he is going to enlist in the Marines."

Both voices came together and said "Why do you fail at everything you do! How could you even be our daughter! You better straighten up young lady and soon or you are going nowhere in life."

"Mamma, Papa I'm sorry! Please don't be mad! I'll try harder. Please don't hate me," the young girl cried.

"Cassie, Cassie, Cassie—"

"Wake up! Lassie we are getting ready to move out soon. You don't want to get left behind," Balin said shaking said girl awake. Cassandra jumped startled for a moment before taking a deep breath and then putting her mask back into place before any of the company could see how distort she really was. She glanced towards Gandalf and by the look in his eyes he was not fooled for a minute.

"Thorin I believe we should go back to those trolls there is something I wish to look at," Gandalf said. After the troll incident none of the company was willing to argue with the wizard. The supplies were quickly packed up and the company was off. Gandalf lead them back to where the stone trolls now stood. He then pointed out a cave that was nearby which was overlooked the other night.

The company entered the cave. Cassandra walked beside Bilbo feeling more comfortable beside a kindred spirit. She saw the dwarves looking at the gold/jewels and a small group of them burying a small pile of it to return for later. Even Thorin was admiring a sword, but scoffed and frowned when Gandalf told him it was an elfish blade. He relented and took the blade when Gandalf told him he could find no better blade.

"Bilbo, come here," Gandalf called to them. Immediately they went over to the wizard. Once before him Gandalf offered to Bilbo a small knife, but for the hobbit it was the size of a short sword. "Bilbo this is an elfish blade it will turn blue should orcs or goblins appear." The hobbit took it with no hesitation obviously trusting the wizard.

Gandalf then turned to the young human girl offering to her two beaten up blue handheld fans with marking edged into the wood. Cassandra took them while looking curiously at the wizard. "One must always remember that not everything is as it seems. These two fans were trying call out to you Ms. Warren. Unlock their secrets and they will serve you well."

"Gandalf… I hope this leap of faith I' m about to take on these two medieval air conditioners won't get me killed," Cassandra thought to herself while looking at the fans that had obviously seen better day skeptically.


	7. Of Orcs and A Manipulating Wizard

Chapter 7: Of Orcs and A Manipulating Wizard

With the horses and ponies gone the company continued their journey from the troll cave on foot. Cassandra was deep in thought; her hands were occupying themselves by continuingly folding and unfolding the fans. Subconsciously trying to figure out how they work. "Ms. Warren," Bilbo called out her.

"Yes Mr. Baggins," Cassandra answered. He gestured to her hands. She glanced to them and hastily stopped her actions and returning the fans to their closed position. Quickly she relaxed her hands, gently holding the fans; she calmly settled her arms at her side.

"You seem nervous," he stated.

"More like worried. I'm sure you can understand. Everyone here is skilled at one thing or another. Kili is skilled with a bow. Dwalin has his axes. Balin has experience in battle. Thorin has years of battle knowledge and skill with a blade. Even Gandalf has his magic. I feel like a liability should a battle occur. I have no fighting experience or weapons. Just these old fans that have seen better days, I do not even know if these things can do more than just cool someone off on a hot day," she said softly so just Bilbo could here in her concerns.

"I get worried at times too, but I trust Gandalf and knowing him he would not have brought you or given you those fans if he did not believe you had something special to contribute," Bilbo offered supportively. Cassandra gave a little nod still doubting a bit, but feeling calmer.

The company traveled in silence for about thirty miles until their luck turned. A wolf like howl could be heard nearby. "A warg and where there is one there are more," Dwalin said, "It sounds close." The company picked up their pace trying to get down wind of the beasts. They were soon surrounding by a group of ten orcs riding wargs.

"There is a cave opening that leads to a village about a mile right to in front of us. If we clear a path we could make it," Gandalf whispered to the group. The more experience fighters had already drawn their preferred weapons. Bilbo tried nervously to draw out his short sword from the scabbard. Cassandra took a deep breath in and trusting in Bilbo's early words unfolded the fans confidently.

"Alright fans I'm putting my trust, life, and consequently the lives of these stubborn yet likable dwarves, the kind Mr. Baggins, and the eccentric wizard Gandalf. Please don't let me down," she thought to the two objects in her hand. She felt a warming presence seeming to come in answer. Thorin let out a cry and the company charged after him. They quickly plowed through the three orcs blocking the way. Kili shot arrows to keep the others at a distance giving everyone a chance to run for cover. They hid behind a large rock a few feet in front of the cave waiting for their chance. When they saw it they took their chance.

The company ran as fast as they could, Nori, the dwarf carrying a slingshot, and Cassandra fell behind. They found themselves separated from the group, who were already safely in the cave, and found themselves blocked by the seven remaining orcs. Nori's slingshot was in effective on the orcs' skin. Nori sweating and shaking knowing their chances of escaping were slim to none.

"No… It cannot end like this. I'm not going to lie down and show my stomach like a weakened dog. If this is the end I am not going without a fight," Cassandra said stubbornly. She felt a spike of warmth coming from the fans as if they agreed with her. Then they began to glow a bright blue and expand to circle around her hands gripping the handles. They became as the cloth became as sharp as a well cared for dwarven/elfish blade, but the fans remained as light as feathers.

Cassandra felt the fans warming presence guiding her and trusting in them she threw one of them with a flick of her wrist in the direction of the orcs. It acted swiftly to her will efficiently taking out four orcs before returning to her outstretched hand. Following her previous action she threw the other fan quickly killing the other three orcs before they could react. Calmly catching it when the fan returned to her, once the fans were back together they glowed with the same blue light before the fans returned to their original form. Before they went back to their dormant state they gave off one last warming caress of comfort.

Nori looked at her in shock, but quickly shaking himself of it he grabbed her right wrist before dragging her to run to the cave. Once there they found a stunned company and a smirking Gandalf. Thorin cleared his throat and got the company to starting moving through the cave. When they reached the end of the cave Thorin glared at Gandalf muttering about deceiving wizards. Bilbo and Cassandra glanced in the direction of Thorin's distain. They both whispered in awe, "Rivendell."

Author's note: This is the end of the four chapter update. These were started in the beginning weeks of August and were finished and uploaded on September 27, 2013 around 12:30am. Thank you for waiting patiently. School has started again and will be writing and updating when I get the inspiration and chance. Thank you for staying with me. Until next time when our journey will continue.


End file.
